suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
LET IT DIE
"Lily Bergamo" redirects here. For the star of this LET IT DIE prototype, see Tae Ioroi.'' LET IT DIE is a free-to-playGrasshopper Manufacture let PS4 exclusive Lily Bergamo die. Brenna Hillier. vg247. June 11, 2014. beat 'em up video game in development for the PlayStation 4 console. It was designed by Grasshopper Manufacture and its parent company GungHo Online Entertainment and released on December 3, 2016. LET IT DIE was the first title to benefit from Grasshopper's partnership with GungHo,Suda51 And GungHo's CEO Talk About Lily Bergamo For PS4. Spencer. Siliconera. April 5, 2013. which introduced prominent online connectivity for the first time in a Grasshopper video game; previous efforts such as Lollipop Chainsaw and Killer Is Dead connect online solely for players to post their single-player scores to leaderboards. The game's tagline boasts, "Death cancels everything, except the truth."E3 2014: Suda 51's Next Game, Let it Die, is PS4 Exclusive. Brian Albert. IGN. June 9, 2014. Plot In 2026, a disaster known as the Earth Rage destroys and changes much of the world. Southwestern Tokyo split off into the ocean and became an island covered in fog. A giant structure, the Tower of Barbs, rose up out of the middle of the island. Full of monsters and treasure, many people have attempted to climb the tower but failed. Meanwhile, in a small hangout called the Hated Arcade, Uncle Death is showing you "probably the greatest game ever", LET IT DIE for the Death Drive 128. The game allows its players to control bodies known as Fighters to climb the Tower. It is not quite clear how real the Tower is or the circumstances behind playing a video game to explore it, but you attempt to reach the top regardless. It's been hinted that one of the playable male characters was modeled after DREADSPERADO. Gameplay After customizing their own avatar, players are set loose in LET IT DIE without weapons or clothing, excluding a gasmask. Equipment will then go on to be earned by killing foes among other ways, possibly through microtransactions given the game's free-to-play status. These objects are given unique attack and defense bonuses, much like equipment in traditional role-playing games. Players will be ranked by level and upon death, each deceased avatar's player data will be gathered and put to use as opponents in future matches. Similar artificial intelligence systems exist in Ascend: Hand of Kul and Forza Motorsport 5, in which players can be represented by an avatar in others' games, without actively participating themselves.Ascend: Hand of Kul is a game about sacrifice. Colin Campbell. Polygon. June 14, 2013.Forza Motorsport 5's 'Drivatar' system fine-tunes the competition. David Hinkle. Joystiq. November 6, 2013. A companion app for smartphones is also expected to launch alongside the game to presumably assist with tracking these online interactions. Although the companion app was planned, SUDA51 has stated in a gamespot interview that his cohorts and himself completely forgot about it. Thus making the chances of the companion app releasing slim. Players have three lives before your character dies for good. These services are provided by the insurance salesgirl Kiwako Seto who appears in the Game Over menu.Let It Die lets you fight mutants in your underpants Development The development of LET IT DIE began in November 2012 with a stylistically very different game titled Lily Bergamo. A forty-second teaser premiered at SCE Japan Asia's PlayStation 4 press conference on September 9, 2013, after which Goichi Suda spoke positively about GungHo's providing him with "complete creative freedom" on the project.Grasshopper Manufacture's newest title is Lily Bergamo, coming 2014. Jenna Pitcher. Polygon. September 9, 2013. SUDA51 boasted a similar comment in 2005 when Shinji Mikami's presence at Capcom lent him considerable freedom designing killer7 thanks to Mikami's involvement with the project.Killer7 World Exclusive: Intrigue, Paranoia and a Whole Lot of Guns. Nintendo Power. April 2005. pp. 30. In an April 2013 interview SUDA51 implied Lily Bergamo was being developed for more than one console, however following its announcement, the title was identified only as a PlayStation 4 exclusive, with no comment of a future on Xbox One. Versions for Wii U, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 were not expected as these platforms do not support the engine used to design the game.No Unreal Engine 4 support for Wii U, PS3 or Xbox 360, says Rein. Mike Jackson. ComputerAndVideoGames. March 29, 2013. Other details surrounding Lily Bergamo were sparse, save for concept art, a teaser trailer starring protagonist Tae Ioroi and a vague release window of 2014.Grasshopper Manufacture's newest title is Lily Bergamo, coming 2014. Jenna Pitcher. Polygon. September 9, 2013. Yusuke Kozaki, who led the visuals of Grasshopper's 2007 effort No More Heroes, was also known to be involved with Lily Bergamo. Several months later, Grasshopper announced LET IT DIE on June 9, 2014 during Sony's Electronic Entertainment Expo presentation. A trailer also premiered, depicting combatants armed with Morning Stars, Spiked Baseball Bats, Hatchets and more as they fought a death match against each other in live action and brief gameplay clips. Initially LET IT DIE was believed to be a separate PlayStation 4 game in development at Grasshopper, alongside the previously revealed Lily Bergamo. This was soon dispelled in an interview with Famitsu, in which SUDA51 explained Lily Bergamo eventually became LET IT DIE "as a result of asking ourselves what kind of 'super action game' we should be making."What Happened To Lily Bergamo? You Already Saw It, In "Let it Die". Sato. Siliconera. June 11, 2014. GungHo CEO Kazuki Morshita was also present for the interview, elaborating, "Without changing the concept of having 'super action' and asynchronous online connectivity as the root ... we also put in more strengths on the survival aspect." The story of Lily Bergamo will not live on through LET IT DIE, in which players will now design their own characters instead. Regarding the transformation of Lily Bergamo into a separate game, a similar situation for Grasshopper was previously documented in 2011 when Shadows of the DAMNED was confirmed as the final product of what began as Kurayami in 2006.GDC 11: Shinji Mikami Interview. GameTrailers.com. March 10, 2011. 2014 Trailer The trailer begins with live-action footage of a masked figure strutting down a dark hallway confronting t3rryf (lv. 14). A fight ensues and the masked man dons a pair of Safety Goggles before he presumably stomps t3rryf to death. Another man walks down a hall and swings a Morning Star at sgt.cactus (lv. 8). Another pair of combatants do battle, with one being bludgeoned to death with a Spiked Baseball Bat. An unseen fighter then lifts a Hatchet, and a series of gameplay clips are shown, where opponents are seen assaulted with fists, a baseball bat, battle axe, crossbow, flamethrower and death by asphyxiation. Live-action scenes return with another fighter, brutalbrody, executing his foe with a circular saw, before xxxtakxxx (lv. 23) fires a gunshot through his chest. The action comes to a stop, however xxxtakxxx becomes alarmed when a laser sight hovers over his forehead. Three gunshots are heard as the LET IT DIE logo appears onscreen. 2016 Trailer The second trailer features lots of characters, including Death with a skateboard, grotesque body horror monsters and many people fighting each other. Other features of note include a render of the city from production art and a machine that pumps what appears to be blood into one of the fighters to power them up. Levels / Floors (Spoilers) B1: Waiting Room Floor 1: Ikegara Floor 2: Floor 3: Tamata This floor contains a trap room with gold chest. Floor 11: Nokejiri This floor contains a trap room with gold chest. Floor 19: Chitose Mei This floor contains a trap room with gold chest. Floor 22: Kawabe 22F This floor contains a trap room with gold chest. References Category:LET IT DIE Category:Video games